<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152432">Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines'>CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Inktober [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/F, Hospitalization, Hurt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kya can't help but fear the sight she once thought was so beautiful</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong/Kya II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kyalin Inktober [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kya has always told to anyone who would listen ‘Lin <em>looks incredible when she sleeps</em>’.</p><p>Between the beautiful skin that even two facial scars failed to ruin, the overall arrangement of her facial features and the pure sense of awe that someone as willful and powerful as Lin Beifong can seem to be so peaceful, frail and imposing whenever her eyes are closed; Kya has all but raved that Lin is a thing of the greatest beauty in her sleep.</p><p>Yet, as Lin lies there in her hospital room with her eyes closed and the doctors saying it’s all in the air now, Kya can’t help but hate and fear the sight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you're liking these! Please, check out the other stories in this series if you haven't! They're interconected!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>